In the construction or repair of stairs and railings, it is desirable to be able to assemble a series of balusters as the railing is installed or, in the case of stair and railing repair, to be able to replace or reposition balusters conveniently and efficiently, without having to completely remove and reassemble the entire railing.
It is also desirable to be able to position and adjust balusters as a stair system is assembled to provide an accurate fit and support for the railing or stairs.
For instance, in the assembly of wood railings, it is most efficient if newels may be left in place while wood balusters are replaced with metal balusters.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvement in systems for the construction and repair of stairs and railings, especially in the field of do-it-yourself home repair and improvement.